This invention relates generally to systems for presenting a visual display of information for advertising or other purposes and to systems for securing spaces. The invention more specifically relates to a system which uses projection panels for advertising purposes.
Large windows are traditionally placed on the front of retail stores and other businesses. Storefront windows are popular because they offer several advantages. For example, storefront windows allow shopkeepers to view exterior portions of the store adjacent the windows, thus giving them a better understanding of what goes on outside their store. Similarly, storefront windows allow shoppers to view interior portions of the store so they can “window shop.” With respect to stores having outdoor exposure, storefront windows also help to bring in natural light during daytime hours. This helps to provide the desired atmosphere for the store.
To allow for the window shopping mentioned above, shopkeepers or businesspeople have the need to show their merchandise and display product models when the shop is either open or closed. However, they are generally limited by the small amount of space directly behind the windows. This makes the efficient use of window space very important for shop owners.
In addition to product display, advertising opportunities are also important. Spaces in or near an actual store/shop present obvious advertising opportunities which must be taken advantage of. In some instances, this must include the use of doors and windows as advertising media. Traditionally, this has been handled by pull down shades or drapes having the desired advertising printed thereon. When these shades or blinds are drawn however, no light is allowed into the store/shop.
While advertising and product display are important, shop security is also a critical concern. Unfortunately, theft and burglary are real issues for retail shop owners to deal with. Thus, security barriers that are strong and reliable are necessary. Classical glass windows and breakable closure doors do not meet this need.
Securing retail stores and other establishments is traditionally accomplished by using steel roll-down shutters, chain link gates, sliding door panels, and other closure techniques. This kind of security creates several undesirable circumstances. For example, it is no longer possible for shopkeepers or other businesspeople to show their merchandise to the passing public. There is a desire to show their merchandise, display product models or advertisements even when the shop is closed. Naturally, shop windows, doorways, and other openings create an opportunity to achieve this advertising. Unfortunately, it is not possible to use in-store advertising systems like narrowcasting, posters or banners when security means, e.g., closed shutters, cover the displayed information. Further, the closed shutters or gates create an unfriendly atmosphere.
The above mentioned needs for both security and display, such as advertising, unfortunately create competing concerns/interests. From an advertising perspective, an open configuration is desired which allows for viewing and display. Conversely, better security is achieved when doorways and openings are enclosed. In other situations, protection from the elements is required, such as storm protection. Thus, there is a need for a system that achieves the necessary security and protection, while also allowing an effective display of information.